


Falling Apart

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Vic realizes her family is falling apart. Lucas consoles her.





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head while rewatching episode 2.12. Everybody is pairing off and/or going being someone's back. This is set slightly in the future (a few weeks/couple months).

“You want to go out for dinner?” Lucas asked from the bedroom doorway. Vic looked up at him and let out a sigh. He moved to sit on the bed beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s all falling apart,” Vic said quietly.

He stroked her hair. “What is?”

She showed him her phone. “Travis is mad at me. I don’t even know what I did this time. He won’t tell me.”

Lucas slid his hand down her back and shifted beside her. “You two have fought before. How does that mean everything is falling apart?”

“He’s all I have. As a friend, that is. Andy and Maya not talking means I can’t talk to either without the other getting upset. Plus Maya and Jack are always together. Andy spends way too much time with Sullivan. Ben left. Dean just doesn’t talk to anyone anymore. My family is falling apart.”

He pulled her against him. “I don’t think it’s that bad. All families have their problems.”

“But what if they start leaving the station? We’ll drift apart and stop being friends,” she argued.

“You do realize I’m the one that approves and denies station transfers,” he pointed out.

Vic sniffled and looked up at him. “You’d do that? Keep us all at 19?”

Lucas offered a small, reassuring smile. “Of course I would. It’s one of the few things I can do for you and get away with.”


End file.
